


Us Both, Aren't We Cool?

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, I Tried, M/M, Pokemon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Victor is still head-over-heels for his super cool bf as they travel Galar together. But with Hop being a prince and all.... Is he really cool enough... To be hanging out with him?





	Us Both, Aren't We Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU/Headcanoned thing in collaboration with night_of_rise and dasiadoodles!  
Hop and Leon are royalty, and can wield the legendaries' weapons. Think of it like Thor's hammer. Hop and Victor travel Galar with Zacian as their stead.

"hm? You alright Hop?"

"yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to try holding this again? Together, I mean"

A little confused at first, Victor tilts his head.

"will that work?"

"I'm assuming...? As long as I hold it at the same time, it shouldn't be too heavy for ya" 

Willing to give it a try, Victor nods and shrugs off his backpack. Positioning himself behind Victor, Hop holds the sword out in front of him and rests his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Being this close in proximity wasn't unusual, the two would often hug and nuzzle up to each other like the lovebirds they were. This was still enough to send blood rushing to Victor's cheeks, however.

"grab hold"

"-hm??"

Nodding to the swords hilt in which Hop's hands already occupied, golden eyes shone down upon Victor.

"ah, right"

Placing his hands over Hop's, he could feel a strange weight to the sword as Hop adjusted his hands, placing them over Victor's to hold them steady. Victor worried a bit for Hop's back. He was hunched over just because he wanted to show his partner an object he couldn't hold otherwise, in a way it didn't feel worth it. 

Hop brought Victor to some scattered wooden logs, ones they intended to use for their campfire. 

"I'm gonna swing at these, aight?" 

Nodding and bringing his attention back to the logs in front of him, his arms where suddenly moved by Hop's in a ragdoll like manner as he swung at the target. There wasn't any power in Victor's arms as Hop did all of the work. The log was cut in half, wood chippings dispersing across the floor. 

"how was that? You ok, Vic?" 

Looking to his side in concern to Victor, Hop could clearly see his arms shaking. 

"I-I'm fine- I'm not used to hitting stuff" , he chuckled a delayed reply. 

"I guess ya don't want to try cutting those, then" 

Hop nodded towards some scattered rocks. The regular sword could never slice through those, that's why it had a second form. Being more powerful, it could cut through anything. 

"oh! Um.... I'd like to try, actually" 

Hop rarely used the sword's full power in combat, probably because of how dangerous it was. You could easily kill someone with that thing. But whenever he did activate the sword.... It was a sight to behold. Of course, Victor never got to see him up close, but he could always fondly remember Hop's braid flowing in the wind, with glowing golden eyes to accompany them.   
Needless to say, his heart skipped a beat whenever Hop did that. It was beautiful to look at.

And now, could he get a closer look? 

"alright then, I'll show ya" 

Snapping Victor out of his daydream, Hop guided him to the rocks. "hold on tight this time, I don't want to shake you up again", Hop warned. He stared, and focused on the sword hilt.

Years ago, whilst the sword was still in Hop's possession, he'd need to concentrate heavily. Victor noticed him squeezing his eyes shut, brows quaking and lips trembling as he tried to tap into the swords power. This could take up to minutes at a time, before power suddenly erupted from the sword's blade as it expanded. The burst of energy causing Hop's already spiked hair to flow upwards, as his large eyes glowed. 

Victor still wondered how he was able to hold that thing. It was almost as big as him, and yet he could carry it on his back like it was nothing. 

That was the past, though. 

Not before long, Victor felt a strange sensation in his hands. No - his entire being. The feeling of energy being distributed throughout every one of his limbs, as the sword's blade exploded out. It was much larger and had a blue tint. It was mesmerising. After gawking, he looks over to Hop.   
The young Prince grips Victor's hands tighter as his hair begins to flow upwards, like in response to a strong wind. It was slower than that, though, making it appear entirely supernatural. It was mystical. And funny, because realising it now, Victor could tell Hop obviously styled his hair with this ability in mind. His slicked back bangs and hair quiffs dancing in a pale golden light, as his eyes began to glow. 

Oh dear, those eyes. 

"Vic?" 

His heart skipped a beat as the very person he was admiring turned in his direction. Those golden eyes shone oh so bright, and pierced him to the spot. He couldn't move.

Then Hop smiled. And the sword reverted back to normal. 

"you where lookin at me, weren't you?" 

"um... I....! Shit-" 

He'd been caught checking him out. How embarrassing. Blood dyeing his face red, he looks away and lowers the sword. 

"sorry, I just- I've been thinking... About you, and stuff- .... And how cool you are" 

Hop chuckles, taking the sword out of Victor's grip. "I know that, Vic. You tell me that all the time."

"yeah, I guess I do, but- sometimes? I think you're kinda..." 

"hm?" 

"too cool to be hanging out with me" 

"oh, Vic-", Hop sheathed the sword and walked in front of the other, who was now sulking. He bent down slightly, wrapping his arms around Victor's shorter figure. 

"nooooo.... I like hanging out with you" 

Muffling a response into into the taller man's collar fluff, Victor hugs tighter.

"Victor, you're the cooler one"

"how come" 

"the dude who saved Galar must be, in the very least, very cool" 

"exactly, and that's you" 

Sighing into the brown hair he was now playing with, Hop pulls away, and bonks his forehead against Victor's. 

"well, if I'm the cool one, and the prince, I declare that us both..... We are both, very cool" 

Muffling a chuckle with the back of his hand, Victor stares into those beautiful golden eyes. 

"ok, ok.... Have it that way, then"


End file.
